The Yellow Cab Remake
by Kilo 'E' Prowers
Summary: Remake of my first story, The Yellow Cab. Also, unofficially called, The Yellow Remake. First in line for a series of Sonic one-shots, roughly WWII era. T just to be safe.


Kep: Hello, and welcome to my rewrite of my first story, "The Yellow Cab", or as /mien/ friend would call it, "The Yellow Remake".

Nikolai: Hey, I thought you told me no more anti-Russian stories!

Kep: It's not anti-Russian... yet.

Nikolai: Why, I oughta!

*pulls out AK-47 and chases Kep around*

Melody: Now, while Kep and Nikolai sort out their anger problems, let's make this clear. Neither Kep nor Nikolai owns Sonic the Hedgehog, otherwise, their stories and all of their favorites would be movies.

* * *

*Rouge's POV: Present Time*

_Crack!_

The lightning shook the house, and woke Eva up… only a few minutes since she fell asleep in the first place. She started calling for us, seeing as she was scarred of lighting almost as bad as Tails. I looked over at Knuckles from my side of the bed.

"It's your turn" I told him

"I was with her yesterday, it's yours" he replied, I should have known he would be arrogant

"Fine, but you watch her tomorrow" I reasoned

"Tomorrows the Mobian Cup, Sonic and Tails will be over" hmph, and this was a problem why

"Eva's old enough to watch soccer with you; she doesn't have to stay in her room" she was seven now, after all

"Fine" he turned and laid his head back down

"Good" I got up and walked to the Eva's room down the hall

"Hush sweetie, it's just lightning, there's nothing to be afraid of" I tried to calm her down, wrapping my arms around her tight

"But I'm scarred mommy, what if someone bad comes and tries to take me away in the night"

"It's alright, if someone tries to take you me and daddy will protect you" she still looked worried "it's alright to be scarred, even me and daddy were scarred for a long time"

"You and daddy got scarred" she asked, wondering what could have scarred two big grown-ups like us

"Yeah, we get scarred just as easily as anyone"

"… When were you most scarred" she asked, her mind now off of the storm

"When was I scarred the most… it would have to be when daddy almost didn't come back from war"

"Daddy was in a war. He must have been brave"

"He was sweetie… he was"

"Why were you scarred" I could tell this was going to lead to a bed-time story

"Well… daddy almost didn't come back from the war. I'll tell you the whole thing though, if you promise me to try your best to be brave"

"I will mommy"

"It began like this…"

*Rouge's POV: Past*

It was the evening that I had invited over Amy and Cream over to have dinner, it did get quite lonely with all of our husbands over-seas fighting in the war. Anyway, I had just finished the last of the cooking when the door-bell rang. I looked at the clock and realized it must be Amy and Cream already, since no one else was supposed to come over. I walked over to the door and opened it, saying hi to them and beckoning them to the dining room. They helped me set the table and we talked about how the boys were doing. Tails had just been promoted to squadron leader and was going to lead a bombing run on Berlin, much to his delight and Creams discomfort. Sonic had been with the group landing to take back France, but Amy was optimistic of their success. And your daddy had just gotten the demolitions position he wanted. All of this was in their last letters we'd gotten, Tails was nearly three years ago, Sonic' only a month, and your daddy's was already at five-years with no new letter. Anyway, while they were off fighting, me and the other girls had gone over to one another's house's for lunch. It was my house today and we had only started eating when-

*Rouge's POV: Present*

"What's going on in here" said Knuckles, walking in "what are you talking about, and why do you have to do it so loud?"

I just sighed. "I was telling her of the day I was most scarred" I told him "the day I thought you would never come back."

"But you did come back daddy… what happened" oh, she was just full of questions.

"I might as well tell you the rest of the story" Knuxie told her, coming to put his arms around me and her, pulling us close to him, his warmth seeking into us.

*Knuckles POV: Past*

I'd just gotten medical leave from the corps because of my legs, having them blown off does that to you. Man, I really shouldn't have tried to show off in front of the Frenchies. Anyway, I'd gotten the fake legs and was fairly used to them, but I didn't want to walk home, so I took a cab. I was also given the saddest assignment possible, and it tore my heart to do it, but it would be better for us all this way. When the cab pulled up to the house, I walked up to the door, but my hat covered my face, so your mom didn't know who I was. Probably wasn't the best idea.

Anyway, after I rang the door-bell, I waited, and a few seconds later she answered. She only glanced once before she realized the cab outside and how I was dressed. Her mouth dropped open in shock and tears started to well up in her eyes. She slowly started to move her mouth and a few words came out.

"Not… not, Knuxie. He couldn't have left me…" It took me a while before I realized who she thought I was, but eventually I was able to gather my thoughts and respond. "No," I said lifting her face up to mine; I took of my hat, and said "I'll never leave you". Before she could respond, I asked her where Cream and Amy were. When she told me they were there I almost cried, I didn't want to do this now, not ever. I put my hands on your mother knowingly and walked past her, into the other room, and stood in front of the others. Before they stood up to ask me where the others were, I motioned for them to stay seated, and they did. I didn't know how to begin so I just plain out told them.

"I'm sorry."

*Knuckles POV: Present*

"Uncle Sonic and Uncle Tails didn't die though, what were you sorry for?" Eve asked me

"No they didn't. They had been captured though, and because we didn't know that, they were listed as dead. They came back later though" Rouge looked at me, Sonic had been captured, but Tails… well, that was another story.

"… I'm glad you came back daddy" Eva said, cuddling between me and Rouge

"So am I sweetie" I told her, kissing her on the forehead as she fell asleep "so am I".

Rouge looked at me for a moment, before saying

"I just wish you hadn't taken a yellow cab."

* * *

Kep: I hope /mien/ friend realized what I just did, because it was for him. Now, read, review, favorite.

Nikolai: Yeah! Rape, cheese-view, may-day.

Melody: I don't think that's right...


End file.
